


Seducing his Ninja

by mysticaljayne



Series: Month of Love [3]
Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-18 02:10:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5894062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysticaljayne/pseuds/mysticaljayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ziva finally comes back with a case for the team to solve, and into Tony Dinozzo's arms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seducing his Ninja

He left her in Tel Aviv, but he found her everywhere he went.

 

In her necklace he kept in his drawer. In her favorite foods. Her mix up of colloquialisms that he catches himself doing. She was everywhere that he was, and yet she was nowhere. She wasn’t here in D.C. She wasn’t in her apartment. She wasn’t at her cubicle. She wasn’t at her favorite coffee shop.

 

She wasn’t here. Not a piece of her, till she was.

 

Just a day like any other day. He, Tony Dinozzo, sitting at his desk and coming up with ways to annoy his fellow teammates. A day to laugh at McGee’s expense. A day to trade ideas with Bishop. A day to hide from Gibbs’s head slap.

 

A day that turned his life upon its head.

 

Ziva David was here. She was in the bullpen. She was in D.C. She was…she was physically here.

 

She looked good, but different. Older, but not old. Serene, and yet… on edge?

 

She didn’t stop and talk to them, and he was frozen, just as McGee was frozen. She marched past them, without a single glance her way. A man at her side that none of them knew.

 

She went to Director Vance's office, and the bullpen was in complete silence for a few moments till it was broken.

 

“Was that?” Bishop was the one to break the silence of her teammates, and to ask the question that everyone wanted to ask. They weren’t sure if they saw what they thought they saw. Was it really her? Or merely someone who looked like her?

 

Tony nodded, but it was McGee that was verbal. “Yes. That was Ziva.”

 

Minutes passed by, all staring at the doors, except for Gibbs. “Get back to work.” He was the one to stand and go up the stairs.

 

The others? They remained in their places, in a bit of shock.

 

“Why is Ziva…?” Tim McGee started the question, but his question faded into silence.

 

“What is she…?” Bishop also started her question, but knew that they would know what she meant.

 

“Did you know?” That’s the question the jerked Tony out of his thoughts, and to look between his two teammates.

 

“No.” A simple answer, really, but an answer that encompassed everything. He hadn’t talked to Ziva since that day in Tel Aviv. He hadn’t heard a single word from her, and it was that fact that had broken him.

 

They both looked guiltily away, and he glared at the computer screen in front of him. He didn’t know why she hadn’t replied, but she hadn’t. She couldn’t come back and expect everything to be the same as before, but yet…

 

His emotions hadn’t changed, and if she asked? He would.

 

Eventually, Gibbs, Vance, Ziva, and the unknown male left the upstairs and walked until they were all in the bullpen. Gibbs went back to his desk, a type of stress that the younger members hadn’t even noticed was gone from his shoulders.

 

Vance? Annoyed was the best description of him.

 

And Ziva? Wonderful Ziva? She was as beautiful as she always had been, but she was different. The difference looked good on her. It really did.

 

“Agents? As most of you probably know, this is Agent David.” The male was the first to speak, and Ziva? The first to smile. “She will be staying state-side until such time that she is needed once more.”

 

“Ziva?” Tony was able to speak around the lump in his throat, and look at the woman of his dreams, and sometimes of his nightmares.

 

“Agent David has been on assignment.” The male kept going, refusing to acknowledge Tony’s word. “She was being borrowed by a fellow agency and they….” The coldness in the male’s voice knocked whatever warm feelings back.

 

Ziva rolled her eyes. “They made a mistake and thought I wouldn’t see the corruption from within. Hey guys.”

 

“Agent David.” A reprimand, but not a harsh one. “You know I am not your superior officer, but will you be silent till the end?”

 

Another roll of her eyes, and smile that invited comradery. It was as though she was giving them hint to an inside joke.

 

“They weren’t able to properly protect our consultant and now she has been compromised.” The male scowled at the smiling Ziva, who didn’t appear cowed in the least. “She mentioned your team as a possibility for taking down the terrorist cell that she found.” He nodded before leaving her with them.

 

McGee was the first to give her a hug, and to contact Abby and to get her to come up.

 

Bishop was the second to greet her and shake the woman’s hand whose shoes she had been trying to fulfill.

 

Gibbs gave her a hug, as well, and by then Abby was up there, quickly followed by Ducky and Palmer.

 

It was after most had went back to their places; that Tony approached the woman that still wouldn’t quite let his dreams be.

 

“Ziva? How long will you be staying?” His question may have come out a bit harsh, considering the slight stricken look on her face.

 

“To the end of this case.” She still had the power to keep a smile on her face. “Maybe even longer, since I can be a consultant almost everywhere.”

 

The weight fell from his shoulders, and he was wrapping his arms around her, holding her close. Just like he wanted to do so many times in his dreams. “Good. Stay here. Have dinner with me.”

 

She was nodding, the both of them careless of their surroundings and any gazes that were their way. “Never letting go.”


End file.
